Return
by hjaltalin's owl
Summary: Casey's old life before Pai Zhuq is revealed. Old friends return and secrets revealed. With their help will they win or lose to Dai Shi? Casey/RJ, Lily/Theo, Dom/Fran, Oc/Oc. Slash don't like go awawy.
1. Chapter 1

Casey's old life before Pai Zhuq is revealed. Best friends return and secrets revealed. With their help will they win or lose to Dai Shi? Casey/RJ, Lily/Theo, Dom/Fran, Luen/Oc, Oc/Oc. Slash don't like go awawy.  
>I don't own any of the power rangers.<br>Warning: Some bad language and violance and Slash. And bad grammer and spelling, sorry.

Casey's Old Friends

Anna- copper red hair that falls straight down midback with bangs that cover right eye. Dark green eyes. Short cruvy body. Green Fox spirit. Spirit and Future seeing. Intellignet, wise, pranker, cunning, loud and funny. Protective Motherly. Dan's mate.

Dannialla (Dan)- Black a-line hair with ever changing streaks change every 5 days. Light electric blue eyes. Tall, lithe, thin, tan. Black Raven spirit. Angry, protective, dark, smart. Anna's mate and Trase's twin

Duke- Black hair that falls past mid ear with flip. Blue eyes with orange flecks. Broad chest and sholders, tan. Orange Panther spirit. Powerful, protective, brave, artistic. Logan's mate and Dan's mate.

Logan- Soft brown hair with light gold eyes. Cute face. Small,light, graceful body. Tan Deer spirit. Healer, Shy, Smart. Duke's mate

Alair- Shaggy blond hair sholder length. Silver eyes. Tall, lean, figure. Silver Coyote spirit. Clown, playful, flirty.

* * *

><p>XxProlougexX<p>

"Casey! Damn, Wake up Kitten! Now!" A voice cut into the peaceful mind of the eighteen year old, taking him from his nap ridden mind. Slowly, waking Casey opened his eyes to see he was outside underneath the graying sky. Confused he sat up andn looked around but found no one.

"Behind you dumbass." a giggly voice said. With a great scense of Deja vu he turned only to see somethiing he hasn't seen in almost 1 1/2 years, his best friend Anna. She looked like her 16 year old self. Copper bangs hiding her right green eye and hanging in a low ponytail. Green eyes shining with mirth. A too long sweatshit and fitting jeans it was her. Although he knew it was a dream for this was just a memory. He laid down and put his head on Anna's lap and looked up at the woman.

"Hey, An. Where is everybody else" casey asked knowing the memory was just making him but there was curiosity in his own voice.

"They will be here in a bit, Kitten." She wispered back and started running a hand trough his hair making him puur in plwasure. The sat in silance for a while before lauging came from the fence of theit backyard. Casey rolled over just in time to see the rest of his family come over the fence.

Dannialla, more commonly known as Dan, was the first over and she came over to Anna immeaditly and sat behind her and put her long arms on Anna's waist. She looked exactly like Casey remembered black a-line hair and electric blue eyes. Next over where Duke and Logan. Duke had his large tan arm around Logan's thin sholders his flipped black hair, blue and orange eyes, and large body in contrast to Logan's soft brown hair, gold eyes, and pale small body. Lastly was Alair whose shaggy blond hair fell to his sholders and silver eyes shining with laughter as he finished his joke about a something or other. Casey felt like crying as he watched his familybut his memory body wouldn't let him.

Casey spent his memory/dream in peace and was truely happy then he had benn in the past year. His family had dissappeared off the face of the earth six months before he joined Pai Zhuq . He had joined because he could leart not to only fight put to keep his mind off his missing family.

When Casey closed his eyes just for a moment he opened them to find himself standing in a dark room.

"Hello? Anyone here?" he called to the room. Frome the corner of his eyes he saw a flash of redand turned his head to meet the eyes of a tiger spirit.

"Little one, do not worry, I brought you here to talk" a female voice reached out to him and he instantly relaxed, "My name is Scarlet and I am your spirit." She said.

"Why have you brought me here? Why would you show me that even if it hurt me?" He said a sadness in his voice along with anger.

"I showed you that to show you what we both wand and need. Our family." She replied.

"I can't leave and go find them.'' Casey said back ready to start shouting at the tiger spirit.

"No you can't but they will come o you. I feel them comming back to help. Tell them of your new family and you know Anna will adopt any even if they have done bad and even if Dannialla will disapprove." Scarlet replied in a calm and logical voice.

"I can't get the them in the middle of this war with Dai Shi." Casey replied the need to protect his family rising.

"You won't, they will redily fight for you." she said before disapparing along with the dark room.

Casey woke up to RJ, pounding on his door to wake up. He knew that Scarlet was closer to him and both his families must unite to defeat the growing threat of Dai Shi. The question was how?

* * *

><p>Sorry this is so short but the first chapter will be longer trust me. I know this will be a bad story but please read and review and suggestions will probablly help.<br>~Owl


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone so sorry for the long wait if anyone actually reads this story. The long wait is due to the fact I decided to rewrite the prologue and the first chapter I had been working on. I'm not the best writer so I will take me awhile for the chapters but expect the new rewritten stuff very soon.

~Owl


End file.
